Song for fallin'
by Black666
Summary: Je peux t'écrire une chanson pour te faire tomber amoureuse. Tu verras. Il ne faut pas beaucoup plus qu'un fête pour tout faire basculer... OS pour la sixième nuit du FOF


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF pour le thème «composition ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Je vous suggère d'écouter « Cooler than me » de Mike Posner _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

La musique résonne dans la pièce. Les corps se mouvent avec aisance. L'alcool aide, bien entendu. Le héros de la fête, qui fête ses vingt ans, a depuis longtemps abandonné ses invités pour disparaître dans sa chambre avec sa petite amie.

Hermione n'en revient pas. Harry a vingt ans. et cela fait trois ans qu'il a vécu Voldemort. Et ça fait deux ans que Sirius est revenu de derrière le voile. Devant lui, elle se sent encore comme l'adolescente qu'elle était cinq années auparavant celle qui était tombée amoureuse de cet énergumène bien plus vieux.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a organisé cette fête. Au square. Là où elle vit. Avec lui. C'est fou. En cinq ans, ses sentiments pour lui n'ont pas évolués. Mais il est tellement parfait. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son corps splendide, sa gentillesse et sa prévenance, sa manie de toujours avoir le mot pour rire…

Hermione se secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver. Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme elle. Elle devait se faire une raison.

Le morceau changea brusquement. Il lui parut familier. Pourtant, elle était sure de ne jamais l'avoir entendu à la radio, qu'elle soit moldu ou sorcière. C'était un bon son techno, et elle se surprit à vouloir danser. Elle posa son verre, dont le contenu, un mélange douteux, avait considérablement diminué, puis alla sur la piste aménagée.

Il y avait tous leurs amis. Plus des collègues d'Harry, et l'Ordre. Tout le monde était présent. C'était une belle fête.

Hermione commença à bouger. Au début timide, elle finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par la musique. Son corps agissait seule. Elle ne répondait plus de rien. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était heureuse.

Quelqu'un vint lui enserrer la taille. L'odeur d'homme vint emplir ses narines.

_ J'espère que ça te plait…

C'tait bien lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Cela gâcherait la magie du moment.

_ J'avais promis de te faire danser… Et j'ai réussi !

Voilà pourquoi la musique lui disait quelque chose. C'était lui qui l'avait composé. Et elle l'avait entendu travailler dessus. Parce qu'elle lui avait avoué ne jamais danser aux fêtes. Et il avait relevé le défi de composer une musique qui lui donnerait suffisamment envie de danser pour qu'elle se lâche.

_ Je dois avouer que tu es doué…

Il dansait maintenant l'un contre l'autre, elle toujours de dos. Ils se fichaient des regards curieux, plus nombreux de minutes en minutes, qui se posaient sur eux. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

_ Cette chanson, elle est pour toi… Gamine.

Elle posa les mains sur les siennes. Les papillons faisaient eux aussi la fête dans son bas ventre. Dans ses bras, elle ne se contrôlait plus.

_ Tu es bien trop canon pour ton propre bien… et pour ma santé mentale également…

_ Et toi, tu es bien trop sexy. C'en est indécent…

Hermione en avait marre de ce jeu de séduction entre eux. Bon dieu, elle était profondément, complètement, et irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce type. Et lui, il… il jouait avec elle. Elle allait le tuer. Ou se jeter sur lui et le violer, au choix.

_ Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un trophée ?

_ Tu es bien plus…

_ Vraiment ?

Elle haïssait cette note d'espoir dans sa voix.

_ Je t'ai composé une chanson. Je ne fais pas ça pour n'importe qui…

_Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

_ Quel tact ! On dirait un mec !

_ J'ai quelques shoots de Vodka dans le sang. Le tact, ce n'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

_ écoute la chanson…

Hermione écouta. La voix, sombre, rauque, murmurait des mots très suggestifs et très romantiques sur une musique assourdissante. La jeune femme se retourna et l'embrassa.

Pas tendrement. Pas doucement. Non ! Avec sauvagerie, brutalité ! Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et entamèrent un ballet endiablé. Il la plaqua contre un mur, ses mains se baladant un peu partout.

_ Ta chambre, vite… chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

En bas, toutes les personnes qui avaient l'esprit suffisamment clair pour se rendre compte de la situation, eurent un moment d'indécision.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Sirius Black déclarer sa flamme. Surtout en chanson.

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
